


Dual Games

by Aarky



Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Gen, Gun Violence, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Supervillains, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), unimportant original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarky/pseuds/Aarky
Summary: Tommy grew up in a world of superpowers. A world with stories of heroes. But some of those heroes are corrupt and blind to the people in trouble. Opening their eyes might have Tommy becoming a villain. At least he has other people behind him on this journey to help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Splattering Muses (Tommy-centric MCYT AUs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023561
Comments: 93
Kudos: 694
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Prologue

Here's the thing:  
Tommy heard the same stories but different tellings every time he went to a new foster home. Stories of heroes with powers nobody had ever seen. Nowadays, living in a world where everyday people have superpowers, those stories don't hold up. Tommy himself had a power that got categorized as 'evil' or 'dangerous' To him; he just had weirdly good aim and accuracy.

The government named his power 'Search and Destroy.' which was pretty self-explanatory of a name. If he focused on something moving, time would slow, and strings would appear, detailing the object's path and when to strike. He didn't use it often, so he had almost no training on control. It would activate randomly and make for awkward situations where he would randomly zone out.

This, along with other problems, got him labeled a problem child by the foster agency. Being a smartass with a never closing mouth didn't help either. He wasn't afraid to call people out when they were assholes or when they were very obviously showing favoritism.

While being moved, he met a boy named Deo with a dream to be a superhero. Deo was the only one who kept him excited to be a hero, but soon enough, Deo left him to pursue that dream. 

At some point, the agency just threw him into a group home and had no plan to start moving him again. In this group home, Tommy met Tubbo who, over time, became his best friend. Tubbo's power was also labeled as 'evil' and 'destructive.' Together, they spent more time out in the streets of the city than in the house.

They spent every waking hour together and pickpocketed people to get money for food. They were caught only a few times but easily slipped out of the police's grasp.

In a society that shunned them for things they couldn't control, they had to fight in any way they knew how. Heroes didn't 'help' people anymore, so if Tommy had to open their eyes to the people who really needed help. If he had to become a villain to fight them, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just me getting a feel for the AU I'm making so it's probably really bad rn. I might rewrite this chapter as I move forward.


	2. Tommy receives a pick me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was being moved out of the group home and god only knew if that was a good thing.

Over time, Tommy and Tubbo met more and more people labeled 'evil' by the government or by other people. The two people they met first were Niki and George, and they entertained the idea of becoming heroes.

Niki had moved from Germany and tried to start a business, but the stigma around her power forced her to shut down. George had moved from England to pursue a coding job, but his technology-based power had him driven out by jealous competitors. They sought comfort and friendship among people like themselves.

They branched out and found more and more people, and their list of close friends grew bigger. Alastair, Alex, Minx, and Darryl soon joined the group.

On Dec 11, at 5:59 pm, the group came to a decision and begun the preparations to become heroes. They did neighborhood goods, but soon they started talking about the injustice in the system, and the government labeled them as villains. So they took that title and ran with it.

The creation of _D.I.C.e_ was on Dec 21, at 6:00 am. Their friend group became D.I.C.e, and the names Prophet, Tubbo, Geo, Swallowtail, Eret, Quackity, and Minx came to be.

Tubbo kept the nickname Tommy gave him and started his supervillain life as Tubbo. George just shortened his name down to Geo. Niki chose the name Swallowtail. Alastair took his middle name and became Eret. Alex took his elementary nickname and became Quackity. Minx just stuck with what she knew. Tommy fought with himself for so long about his name, and it was Niki who gave him his villain name, Prophet.

Of course, Tommy  _ did _ have a life outside of D.I.C.e. He was a foster kid and had been since he was six years old. He sat with Tubbo on the roof of the Hero Association building, complaining about him being moved again.

"I've been in this group home for five years, Tubbo! Why are they moving me now!?" Tommy pulled the bottom of his mask up to start eating the sandwich Niki gave him.

"Maybe this is a good place?" Tubbo settled down next to Tommy and chugged down his Sprite.

"Good!? If I'm being moved, then it's never a good thing."

"Hmmm. Did Ana tell you anything about them yet?"

"Only that there's three people, and they're all guys."

Tubbo cringed, "You have mine and Geo and Niki's numbers if you need anything."

Tommy nodded and brushed off any crumbs from his shitty suit, "When do you think Geo is gonna be done with my suit? He's finished everyone else's but not mine."

"I heard he's going all out with your suit. Trying his best to make it perfect for such an interesting power."

Tommy looked over to stare at the yellow and black ballistic nylon of Tubbo's suit. Tubbo noticed and only gave a small smile. They took a deep breath in before standing to continue their patrol of hunting random heroes and pissing them off.

They were only on the move for ten minutes when they came across Philza, a pretty well-known hero. They waited at the top of a higher building and watched as Philza took time to look over the alleyway.

"'eeeey! Dad, what is up!" Tommy wired down to hang a few inches behind Philza.

"Prophet, I almost missed your company." Philza turned around with a smirk.

It was a running joke amongst D.I.C.e that Philza got recognized as a father figure, so they all started calling him dad every time they crossed paths. He didn't comment negatively on it, he only seemed caught off guard the first time. When he realized the group as a whole was teasing him, he went along with it and called them his kids. Most of D.I.C.e forgot that it was teasing and just unironically continued.  


"Awwww, you missed me? That almost touched my poor little villain heart." Tommy rotated on the wire, so his feet touched the lamppost in front of Philza.

"What is it this time, Prophet? Riddles? A sliding puzzle?"

"God, Dad. Who do you take me for?" Tommy tossed a beeping parcel towards the scrambling Philza.

Tommy and Tubbo lifted their hands to salute the stumbling Philza and rode the wires back up into the air. Tommy burst out laughing as Philza's wings and suit got coated in glitter from the glitter bomb he threw.

"BOYS!"

They didn't stick around and started running as soon as they heard Philza's shout. Laughing the entire way back, they almost slipped multiple times and went careening off the edges of buildings, but they caught themselves at the last second. 

Niki wasn't even surprised when they came busting in with heaving laughter huffing out of their chests. She just turned slightly in her chair and held out a plate with chocolate chip cookies on it. They slowed down their laughter and grabbed a cookie each.

"Hey, Tommy! You still awake enough for weapons training, or is 6 pm too late for you?" Bad came around the corner.

"No, no. I can do this." Tommy perked up with a smile.

They headed to the basement of the warehouse but were stopped by George leaning out of his office.

"Hey! Just the kid I wanted to see. I've finished the suit, and I think you'll like it." George waved in the group and moved to the back of his office where his textile machinery sat.

He rolled a Mannequin over to the group, and a red and white nylon suit sat gorgeously. It was mostly white and grey with deep reds around the shoulders, face, legs, and hips. It came with a hood and a black and red weatherbreaker. It was reinforced in certain areas, feet, knees, elbows, and hands, but overall was made out of very tough material. It showed no skin and gave away nothing about his true identity.

"JESUS CHRIST! You're the best big G!" Tommy circled the suit a few times, just admiring it.

"Eh, Don't give me all the credit. Minx and Eret helped a lot since, well, I can't see the color red." George hit the small tarot card symbol in the chest of the suit, and it easily went loose to be pulled off the Mannequin.

The small card symbol was the thing that linked D.I.C.e together. They all had the cards, but the tiny loopy text was the only different thing. Tommy had The Ace of Wands written dutifully on his, and that gave him individuality on top of the color and theme of his suit.

George, Minx, and Eret were all in charge of outfit-making, George for the producing part and the other two for the designing part. They created Bad's signature cloak and armor even though he didn't go out in the field that often. Every member from Quackity's specially designed suit to fit his wings to Niki's simple but sleek suit had their costumes created by those three. They even made their own high-tech suits for themselves.

"You can test it out tomorrow, Tommy. I promise, but we still have training." Bad piped up, but he was also admiring the craftmanship on the outfit.

"Of course, of course."

Bad led Tommy to the shooting range in the depths of the hideout. He got to work setting up the moving targets as Tommy took out the rifle and throwing knives he would be using. Bad walked back over after turning on the machine that shuffled the small marks.

Raising the rifle, he focused on one and felt time slow down, and the white strings attach to the point. They started disappearing until only three remanded, the perfect moments to shoot and hit it. He went with the middle one a fired quickly after the other two sunk away. Watching in satisfaction, he saw the bullet curve along the path and completely destroy the target.

He repeated that segment two more times and started to ground himself as Bad cheered happily. Bad walked over to hand Tommy an ice cube before turning to set up new targets. Tommy let the ice cube sit on his tongue and help ground him, and he slipped the gun back on the rack.

Swallowing the water from the melted ice, he slotted one of the knives into each hand. New marks were put up and set to shuffle a little slower than the previous. Time slowed again, and Tommy raised his hands to flick his wrists outward and send the knives flying. Time was still as he picked up two more knives and threw those to hit the remaining targets.

Tommy leaned back and let time come back to normal. Taking another ice cube, Tommy sighed deeply at his growing headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo again it's totally not 9 o'clock at night OwU  
> So this story is loosely based on BNHA, Into the Spiderverse, and VERY loosely Demon Slayer. But just a tiny bit. Tommy's suit was inspired by parts of Miles' suit but it's different in some ways mostly not being spider-based. I'll try to flesh out the other D.I.C.e characters' powers but I'm trying to be vague so I can keep you guessing. I can't believe I was writing about the group in charge of the costume making and I was in the middle of writing Gogy's dialog when my brain just went EDNA MODE and now I have to think about that every time I write that man. I only used real names for some of them once and from now on I will be only going with their youtube names bc I do not know if they're comfortable with people using real names. George is the only exception rn.  
> Words: 1,400


	3. Catch and Release (Not by Choice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the S.B.I and D.I.C.e playfully teased each other but one group were heroes and had to catch the villains.

The suit was as spectacular as it looked. It was skin-tight, but not uncomfortably, and flexible, which allowed better movement while swinging through the city. It was late afternoon when he ran into the entire S.B.I team. Philza perked up at his graceful arrival, him almost slamming into a dumpster when his grapple misfired.

"Woah! What a suit." Philza looked him over.

"Thanks, Dad! Geo thought I could do better." Tommy smirked as recognition flashed through their faces.

"Prophet? Geez, that thing must have cost a fortune." Wilbur leaned on his heels.

"Anything's free if you're fast enough! Now, are we gonna fight or what?"

"I  _ definitely _ have a bone to pick after that glitter bomb." Philza cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly.

Tommy took one look at Philza before turning and running, right into Technoblade's armor. He gulped and raised his hands to the glaring Techno.

"Aww, come on, we can talk about this!"

"You've been fucking with people for almost two years, Prophet. I'm sure the police would  _ love  _ speaking to you." Techno gripped Tommy's scruff.

Realizing what was happening, Tommy  _ really  _ started to struggle. He swung around and punched Techno's jaw before letting himself fall off the edge of the building they stood on. Philza gaped but tossed a throwing knife to clip Tommy's jacket to the wall. Instead, Tommy just watched time slow, and his hand shot out to grab the knife and throw it back.

"What the fuck." He heard Wilbur whisper to himself as Tommy slammed his own blades into the brick to stop his fall.

Wilbur shot a hand out and threw one of his nets at the unsuspecting Tommy. The net gripping him made the blade slip out of his hands and got him plummeting a good six feet onto the pavement. The S.B.I jumped down, and Wilbur activated the taser on the nets  _ the second _ Tommy started struggling again.

Tommy fainted shortly after.

He woke up tied to a chair in a police interrogation room. There was a two-sided mirror on the wall across from him and a table in front of him. He almost freaked out for a second, but he calmed down when he noticed his mask was still on. The door opened, and Philza walked in with his wings tucked behind him.

"We couldn't figure out how to take the mask off, so we left it on." Philza placed a phone on the table.

"Hopefully, you can call someone who can pick you up or I.D you."

"Can I have my hands back?"

"Oh god, sorry, sure."

Philza walked behind Tommy and untied his hands. Tommy flexed his wrist and took the phone from the table as Philza returned to his seat.

He pretended to type in a number and smirked, "Geo, you got me?"

The phone crackled with blue light, "ł ₲Ø₮ ɎØɄ, ₭łĐ."

Tommy smirked at Philza's shout of surprise as the phone cracked open and blue light surrounded Tommy.

Blinking away spots from his eyes, Tommy looked around at the office Geo had teleported him to. Geo helped him to his feet and took the phone from his hands.

Geo tossed the phone through his monitor, "You know, it kills my P.C every time I have to teleport you people."

"Not my fault  _ you  _ can only move through technology."

Tommy pulled off his mask and brushed any dust from his suit. He stumbled out of the office and headed to Bad's medbay to get his concussion treated and any burns from the electricity.

Bad took one look at the bruises on his face and immediately shuffled him onto a bed. He laid down for a while and let Bad's golden power wash over his head. The warmth radiating from his hands lulled Tommy to sleep.

He woke back up to Bad, propping him up on the pile of pillows behind him. Groaning loudly, he raised a hand to press into his temples and take the water Bad was offering. He sipped on the water while watching Bad pull out a bottle of Ibuprofen. 

Tommy cringed as he forced the pills down before taking Bad's hand to be helped up. Bad smiled sadly at his pain while holding out Tommy's change of clothes. Pulling off his jacket, Tommy moved to the bathroom in the back.

He stood staring at his bruised face in the mirror for a few seconds before beginning to change. Pressing the symbol on his chest, he let the suit pool around his ankles. He nudged it to the side while pulling on his usual red and white tee, jeans, and black varsity jacket. Glancing at the time on his phone, he cursed and stumbled out of the bathroom.

Shoving the suit into Bad's open hands, he raced out of the hideout and towards where Ana scheduled to meet him. Ana stood leaning against her car and let out a relieved huff as she spotted him.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to be late." Tommy leaned his hands on his thighs.

"I'm just glad you showed up at all. Come on; I'll swing by McDonald's or something." Ana smiled and jumped in the car behind her.

Tommy hopped into the passenger side of the car and plugged in his phone to the aux. He put on a random song from his main playlist and closed his eyes as Ana drove into a drive-thru Mcdonald's. Ana turned over to hand the bag of food to Tommy while she slipped the drinks into the holder.

Ana started driving again as Tommy started chowing down on the food and handing over her food. So began their fifteen-minute drive to Tommy's own personal hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to be vague about powers :)  
> I am NOT a kid who's been through the foster system so my information on how it works might be inaccurate. OOps, I made the S.B.I kinda assholes but I promise they'll get better. Tommy really said 'We gonna fight!?' then immediately got his ass beat.  
> Word count: 952


	4. Can we keep it?    Where the fuck did you get a child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy arrives to his new foster only filled with anxiety.

Ana pulled up to a prosperous apartment complex on the more wealthy side of the city. Tommy glanced over at the excited Ana, who just parked the car on the curb.

"Ana, you didn't tell me these people were posh."

Ana ignored his glare, "These are good people, I promise. The two sons were foster kids, just like you."

"They're gonna treat me like I'm a fuckin' dog."

Ana handed him his backpack from the backseat and stepped out of the car. Tommy slung the bag's strap over his shoulder and got out alongside her. Ana led him into the apartment building and towards the reception desk.

Tommy zoned out as Ana and the receptionist started talking. He pressed his fingertips into the bruises on his face with a grimace. He got a few weird looks from businessmen and women moving in and out of the building. Such a bruised and angry looking boy probably didn't belong in this opulent place.

The conversation wrapped up when Ana was handed a piece of paper and waved over to the elevator. The two walked over and stepped into the lift. Ana pressed a high number, and the chute shot off upwards.

You'd think swinging around the city on a grappling hook would help Tommy get over a fear of elevators, but Tommy saw those things as two different situations. He leaned into the corner of the lift and tried to soothe the growing pit in his stomach. Ana looked at him with pity.

The doors slid open, and the two of them stepped out into an ornate hallway with marble floors. His shitty sneakers squeaked against the tile as he dragged his feet towards the apartment.

Ana stepped up to a dark wooden door and lifted a hand to rap her knuckles on it. They were only waiting for a few seconds before the door swung open to reveal a man with bubblegum pink hair standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, Hello! Is Mr. Watson home?" Ana smiled.

"Err, yeah, give me a second." The man closed the door slightly to shout into the apartment.

"Thank you, Tech. Hi! You must be Ana and Thomas." A slightly shorter man opened the door wide.

"Why don't we talk and let Tommy sit down?" Ana stepped into the apartment but didn't move any farther in.

"Sure! The living room is right there if you'd like to sit down."

Tommy gave Ana a nervous glance before shouldering his way into the apartment. He dropped down onto the dark polyester couch and shuffled his bag onto his lap. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two people lean around the corner to look into the living room. There were very obviously staring at him.

The bubblegum boy just stared at him for a few more seconds before walking over to stand in front of him.

The second boy, a brunet with fluffy hair, followed, "What happened to your face?"

Tommy just blinked and started a lie, "Great conversation starter there, hobo. I'm an orphan who can't shut his mouth; what do you think happened?"

"You're name is Thomas, right?" The bubblegum boy spoke up.

"It's Tommy," Tommy smirked at the offended expression still on the brunet's face.

"Well, I'm Techno, and this is Wilbur."

"Like the hero?"

"My friends said as was intimidating like him, and I hate my real name so.."

Tommy looked Techno up and down. He looked as tall as the hero but the S.B.I all wore capes and hoods that darkened their faces. Their eyes were still bright so some expressions could be made out. His brainstorming was interrupted by Ana returning.

"Alright, Tommy, I hope Phil and his sons help you settle. And that you enjoy your stay here." Ana pulled Tommy to the side to whisper.

Ana gave him one last half-hug before waving goodbye and heading out. Tommy gripped his bag tighter and turned towards the group.

"Why don't I show you to your room?" Phil more asked than said.

Tommy just nodded and followed the group heading up the stairs. Looking around the house was simple, but at least it looked lived-in. A lot of white, but a few colorful things that looked thrown around made it homier.

Phil opened the door to his left to reveal a simple, mostly empty, room. A twin-sized bed sat pushed into the corner, and a desk and dresser were on the opposite wall.

"It's a little empty and boring, but maybe we can go shopping to find things to fill it." 

Tommy just shrugged and walked over to the bed to throw his bag down. Glancing around, he stared at Phil questioningly.

"I'll just, umm, let you settle. Goodnight," The group closed the door and walked away from the room.

As soon as he heard the footsteps moving away, he pulled out his phone to punch in Tubbo's number. He opened the window and let the breeze roll in as he looked out across the city view.

"Tommy? You okay or just wanna talk?" Tubbo's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Just talk."

"Well, how are they? As bad as you thought?"

"I... I don't know. Phil seems nice, but you and I both know that probably won't last."

"Hmm. How about the other kids?"

Tommy's nerves loosened as Tubbo got him to talk his anxiety down. They talked and talked for a few more hours, and soon enough, Tommy moved to lay down. He nodded off after hanging up the call.

Unknown to him, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur stood leaning against the wall, listening in. Phil sighed sadly and waved the other two to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hyperfixating Luv. OwO. Anyway so I wrote a lot today and I really wanted to wait but I just couldn't so take two chapters in 1 day. I forgot halfway through that I didn't explain earlier in the story that S.B.I kept their identities secret so I had to backpedal and put that in this chapter. DRAMA UNFOLDS. THis feels like a 2012 fanfic AdOpTeD bY mY iDoL?!>!1?!?!1  
> Hopefully, the next few chapters will focus on the rest of D.I.C.e and everything special about them ;)  
> Word Count: 936


	5. Tommy, once again, gets his ass beat. (This time emotionally!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going against the city's top heroes was NOT how he wanted to spend his winter break.

Tommy woke up the next morning to gentle knocks on his door. He rolled over in bed and groaned at the fact that he fell asleep in his jeans. Wrapping a blanket around his shoulders, he got up to pull the door open a crack.

"Morning, Tommy. It's ten am, and I didn't know if you planned on eating." Phil tilted his head with a small smile.

Tommy blinked, "uhhh... Sure."

Phil nodded happily as Tommy swung the door open and followed him down the stairs. Tommy let the blanket around his shoulders fall back into the room as he left.

Phil led him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit on one of the barstools. As Tommy settled into the seat, Phil rustled around the pantry.

"I hope cereal is okay." Phil placed a box of random cereal Tommy didn't recognize on the counter.

He watched as Phil pushed a bowl and the milk carton towards him.

The food was bland, but it was better than starting the day hungry. Techno and Wilbur moved into the kitchen as Tommy forced the food down. He shifted nervously in his seat as Phil stared at him for a few uncomfortable seconds.

"School's out for winter, but do you know anybody outside of school?" Phil finally spoke up after staring.

Tommy looked up to give a blank look, "No."

"Nobody?" Wilbur leaned to look around the fridge door.

Tommy just shifted the blank look into a glare. Wilbur shrugged in response.

"Well, we all work pretty awkward hours, so we might not be home that often. I'll try to make time, though-" Phil started.

"Don't bother. Live your lives. I'm sure you'll get rid of me in a day." Tommy stood and rinsed his bowl before shouldering past Phil and up the stairs.

He heard Phil try to say something, but Tommy left before he could listen to whatever lies Phil wanted to spit. Slamming his bedroom door closed, Tommy collapsed back into bed and turned his phone on. He clicked on the D.I.C.e group chat they had made.

** Geo **

_ First of all STFU _

** Quack city **

_ r00d _

** Dad **

_ LANGUAGE GEORGE PLEASE!! _

** Geo **

_ second of all, if you even begin to think that I will EVER put a speaker into ur suit so you can play nonstop mexican music then your dead wrong. _

** Gremlin **

_ What did I even walk into? _

The responses he got back after texting was rapid-fire.

** LGBBQ **

_ TOMATHY _

** Tubbs **

_ Tomy! _

** Dad **

_ Good morning, Tommy! Are you coming in today? _

** Gremlin **

_ Eret I will stab you. Anyway, morning Bad and no I probably won't be able to come in today. _

** Geo **

_ Damn. That sucks. Are the foster people that bad? _

** Gremlin **

_ Not so far. I think they're staying in today, which means I can't leave unless I explain. _

** LGBBQ **

_ Cringe _

** Tubbs **

_ Cringe _

** Group Mom **

_ Cringe _

** Mix **

_ Fucking cringe _

** Dad **

_ Language, but yeah, that sucks. _

** Quack City **

_ Cringe _

Tommy huffed a laugh before turning his phone back off. He pulled his bag out from under the bed. Pulling out a different pair of pants and shirt, he swiftly changed before tugging his laptop out. He shoved himself in the corner and turned on the laptop.

He plugged in his headphones and scrolled aimlessly through YouTube and Twitter. After almost an hour of boredom, he shut the top and grabbed a jacket.

He hopped down the steps and shouted into the living room, "I'm heading out. I don't know when I'll be back."

Phil looked up suddenly, "Oh, wait! Take this."

Tommy looked up to see Phil handing him a slip of paper with three phone numbers on it.

"Those are mine, Wilbur, and Techno's numbers. Text me when you think you'll be back."

Tommy nodded and stuffed the paper into his pocket before slipping his shoes on and leaving the apartment.

Looking around the marble hallway, Tommy cringed at how out of place he looked. He pulled his headphones over his ears and flipped his hood up. Shuffling his playlist, Tommy jogged over to the elevator and slipped in before the doors closed. He pressed the ground floor button and ignored the stares from the fancy-looking people in the lift with him.

After a few minutes, the doors slid open to the reception, and Tommy hustled across the room and out the front doors. There was still pressure in his ears as more and more business people shuffled past him. He ran the eight blocks into the part of the city he was used to.

The pressure lifted from his ears slightly as he entered the group's hideout. Minx greeted him at the door.

"Morning, fucker. I thought you weren't showing up today?"

"Ehh, I got out without an argument." Tommy shrugged as Minx followed him deeper into the building.

"You know those people's social security numbers?"

"Minx."

"Come on!"

Tommy shrugged Minx off and turned into the locker room to change. Walking in, Tommy nodded to Quackity who sat against the back wall with an ice pack pressed against a growing bruise on his side.

"Who's truck hit you?" Tommy pulled his suit out of the locker.

"Fucking JSchlatt rammed into my side."  Quackity huffed a laugh and moved his shoulders to let his golden wings stretch to the side.

Tommy pulled his suit on, "Well, I'm not heading to that side of the city, so hopefully, I won't run into any angry catholic goats."

Quackity burst out laughing, "Maybe you'll get unlucky and run into Dream."

The two chuckled, and Tommy waved goodbye as he left the locker room. He headed to the back exit of the warehouse and met up with Tubbo and Niki.

"Hey, Tommy! Bad and Eret might be joining us later in the patrol. I'm glad you found a way out." Niki smiled and grappled up the building.

Tubbo and Tommy followed quickly, and the group made their aimless runs around the city. Niki did swing down once to put a raincloud above the head of one of the idiot politicians who insulted people with 'evil' powers.

They swung around the city before being stopped by the collective group of S.B.I, Dream, Sapnap, and Skeppy. Tommy shifted nervously on his feet as the opposing group prepared for a fight.

"We're not hurting anybody. We'll just be on our way if you let us." Niki stepped in front of the younger two.

"You're trick at the police station was impressive. I'd love to get my hands on that kind of tech." Dream tilted his head; the porcelain mask seemed to glare.

"Fuck off." Tommy fired back.

Dream gripped a blade on his hip and moved forward. Before Dream could come to close, Niki raised her hands to make lightning strike the ground between them. The opposing group paused nervously.

"Prophet, Tubbo, get out of here." Niki turned her head to whisper.

The two turned to run but shrieked as Skeppy, Sapnap, and Wilbur turned to chase them. They were stopped by Bad and Eret jumping in between. Looking back, Tommy saw Bad's four wings unfurl and Eret's eight arms open from beneath his sleeves.

They didn't stick around and instead raced through the city back towards the headquarters.

Slamming the door open, Tommy shouted, "Niki, Bad, and Eret are getting outnumbered by the fucking heroes!"

George, Minx, and Quackity jumped to their feet. George placed his hands on his shoulders and listened to Tommy as he explained. The trio tore off, not before telling them to head home.

Tommy pulled his suit off in a rush and tugged his regular clothes back on. He left the hideout in a hurry and ran the blocks to Phil's apartment. Slamming the front doors open, he dashed into the elevator and tried to catch his breath. The doors swung open, and Tommy choked back a cough as he slammed into the apartment.

Lucky for him, nobody was home, so he collapsed onto the couch and turned on the news. The feed caught the end of the fight, with Geo glitching through the battlefield and Minx trapping the heroes in force fields to get away.

Tommy almost laughed as Minx's force fields made Sapnap's fire melt away and Phil's wings and magic go loose. He turned the T.V off when the reporter stated that D.I.C.e had gotten away.

Catching his breath, Tommy didn't realize he was nodding off.

He woke up to a window slamming open and hushed voices arguing. Jumping to his feet, he swung himself up the stairs and stood listening.

"No, Tommy said he'd text me when he was coming back. He's not home." He heard Phil's voice whisper, and Tommy felt himself go faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today but I'm sure no one is complaining. I tried to focus a little bit more on the rest of the group but I feel like I still need to give them more screen time. I promise you will get your fill! I kept vague on most of the powers but some of them you can figure it out now. Ready for Tommy to have a crisis over the fact that the people he fought ten minutes ago are fostering him?  
> Word Count: 1,449


	6. We threw a glitter bomb and accidentally revealed top secret information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.I.C.e was more of a prank group than villains, so why were THEY the ones who accidentally revealed secret information.

Tommy pressed himself against the wall to steel himself. He gulped in air and stumbled down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, the whispers halted. He whipped around the corner and  _ accidentally _ walked straight into Phil.

The room was still for a second as Tommy just stared at the suited up S.B.I. Their hoods were down, which showed their horrified faces.

"Uhhh... I'm just gonna... Go." Tommy stuttered and turned to go up the stairs.

"Wait, Tommy!" Phil shot out a hand to grab his shoulder.

Tommy slapped the hand off his shoulder and turned to look nervously at the group.

"So, obviously, we have a lot to explain. Please."

Tommy looked the group over before heading to the living room to sit down. The group shuffled in after him and sat nervously.

"So, if you haven't noticed, we are the S.B.I. We'd very much enjoy it if you didn't spill this information." Phil clapped his hands with a nervous expression.

"Or we can kill you." Techno piped up as he pulled his cape off.

"This information cannot reach the public." Wilbur stifled a laugh at Techno.  


"I'm a foster kid who's been told they're evil. Who the fuck is gonna believe me anyway?" Tommy tilted his head with a semi-blank stare.

At the group's stare, Tommy sighed, "I'm not going to share this."

"I don't care enough, honestly."

The S.B.I let out a sigh of relief, and Phil stood with a smile, "Well, at least we're not boring?"

Tommy couldn't help but cackle at that, and the group laughed as well. The group said their goodnights, and Tommy headed upstairs to fall into bed. Immediately, Tommy whipped the group chat open.

** Gremlin **

_ GUYS _

** Group Mom **

_ Tommy it's almost 11 at night _

** Dad **

_ What's wrong?? _

** LGBBQ **

_ What did you do? _

** Gremlin **

_ HKDANIHDKJDA MY FOSTERS CAME HOME DRESSED IN REAL SBI OUTFITS _

After sending that, the group chat went silent. A small line of text reading 'Several People are Typing' lit up at the bottom of his screen. It didn't take long for replies.

** Geo **

_ Please tell me they're just cosplayers _

** Dad **

_ Fuck _ .

** Mix **

_ WHAT THE FUCk _

** LGBBQ **

_ WTF _

** Quack City **

_ EXCUSE ME!?!?!1/1/ _

** Group Mom **

_ TOMMY WHAT IS GOING ON??? _

** Gremlin **

_ I DON'T KNOW!!!! _

** Tubbs **

_ Do you need us to pick you up??? _

** Gremlin **

_ YES! PLEASE IM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT _

** Quack City **

_ WAIT BAD WHAT DID YOU SAY!?? _

The group chat continued to send messages to comfort him. A few minutes passed before gently knocking came from his window. Standing up, Tommy pulled the window open to reveal Bad and Niki, hanging against the wall.

"How did you get my address?" Tommy whispered.

"Geo installed trackers in all our phones." Bad whispered back.

Niki and Bad handed him his suit and helped him out of his window once he changed. The group swung up to the top of the apartment. Sitting down, Niki wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders after asking permission.

"They sat me down and explained they were superheroes. They said that I can't reveal their secret to anyone, but I don't know what to do!"

Bad patted Tommy's back, "I'm glad you told us you were freaking out."

"Bad, I was fighting these people two hours ago! I live with them, for god's sake!"

Niki hugged him tight as Tommy tried to calm his breathing.

"We just had the identities of the three biggest names in superhero history revealed. We are a stupid villain group that does harmless pranks! Most of the time!" Tommy choked out.

Bad held back a laugh at Tommy's comment, "Maybe D.I.C.e can move onto phase three. Knowing their identities might give us some leeway into figuring out the other heroes."

Niki nodded in agreement, "Maybe we can finally continue to talk about how fucked The Hero Association is."

Tommy wiped his eyes and agreed sagely.

"We can continue this talk tomorrow at headquarters." Niki stood and helped Tommy to his feet.

The two help lower Tommy back into his room. Tommy hugged Niki and Bad one last time before shutting the window and changing into pajamas. He collapsed into bed with a groan and quickly nodded off.

He woke up the next morning to less than gentle knocks on his door. Shuffling to his feet, he swung his door open.

Techno blinked, "Phil said to eat something."

Tommy nodded and followed Techno down to the kitchen. Wilbur looked up from his coffee and dipped his head. Phil walked as Tommy popped two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Are you going out today?" Phil poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I wanna meet up with some friends."

"You have our numbers?"

Tommy nodded while putting toast into his mouth. He ran up to his room to shove his suit and charger into his bag. Pulling on his jacket, he waved goodbye to Phil and headed out to the reception floor.

He jogged the blocks down to the hideout. He was greeted at the door by Geo and Minx. The two waited outside the locker room as he changed, and when he came out, Geo handed over a bag of spray paint.

"Tag the city good, kid," Minx smirked and waved Tommy out of the warehouse.

Tommy swung around the city, looking for a decent place to spray paint. After a few minutes of thinking, he headed to the back of The Hero Association.

Standing in the alley next to the building, he opened a few cans of paint and started tagging the brick. Half an hour later, Tommy stepped back to admire his work.

The painting had multiple quotes from people speaking out against The Hero Association, which was known for power discrimination. All the people who the quotes came from had gone missing shortly after speaking out, and their bodies were never found.

In the middle of the swirl of words was a painting of the separated people. The picture spanned across the entire brick wall. He wasn't able to stare for long as police began to swarm the alley and a few heroes mixed in.

Tommy just laughed as the media arrived and turned their cameras on to point at the painting. He pressed a button on his throwaway phone, and George quickly teleported him back to base. 

He fell onto his butt as George cheered. He had the newsfeed up on his computer, and Tommy watched happily as the media swarmed the painting. George switched channels to show the other tags by other D.I.C.e members.

'The signatures on these paintings reveal that the villain group D.I.C.e was behind this.' The reporter lady spoke up, almost angrily.

'D.I.C.e was never a serious villain group before. Is this just a cry for attention?' Another reporter spoke up.

The reporters started arguing after that, and George shut the newsfeed off. Tommy high-fived George and Minx, who walked in, before changing and heading home.

On his walk back to the apartment, he smirked at the media still swarming the streets where the tags were. Sauntering into the apartment, Tommy laughed quietly to himself as the T.V in the elevator showed the reporters fighting.

He shoved the apartment door open and slipped his shoes off.

"Why now? They must be planning something big if they're doing this collectively." Wilbur spoke up from the couch as the group sat around the T.V.

"What's happening? I saw the media swarming parts of the streets." Tommy leaned into the living room.

"D.I.C.e tagged the city with anti-Hero Association art." Phil turned towards Tommy.

"Can you blame them?" Techno huffed while reading the quotes.

Tommy's eyes widened as the camera cut to his painting, which was probably the boldest out of them. What with the separation and abuse aspects. He gulped as the group gasped quietly.

"They're good at what they do," Wilbur spoke up.

"The Association's gonna be on our asses tomorrow," Techno said with an almost sad expression.

Tommy stared at the understanding expressions on the S.B.I's faces with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhuuuhhu we a texting fic now lmao but seriously writing the group chat portion was weirdly hard. The drama! S.B.I might not like The Hero Association too?? More news at 8. I hope you like I'm planning on doing a two-chapter posting today so be on the lookout I guess? I'm excited for the next chapter OwU  
> Idk what to say here  
> Word Count: 1,327


	7. We won't hurt them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is he caring about these people who don't care about him?

The next morning had Tommy being intimidated by Techno while he was  _ just trying _ to eat breakfast. Techno had walked into the kitchen as he was making toast and towered over him.

"What's your power?"

"Uh- I."

"What's your power?"

"I don't really know how to explain-"

"What. Is. Your. Power?"

Tommy just blinked and looked away nervously before spotting Phil walking into the room. Phil caught his glance and looked at Techno, confused.

"Why are you intimidating the child?" Phil asked over the rim of his cup.

"I want to know his power. We should train him a little. Since he's living with heroes, he should know how to protect himself."

Tommy almost laughed at the irony of the situation. The fact that barely three days ago, he was fighting these people, and now they were talking about him being able to protect himself was extremely funny to Tommy.

"What does the government call it?" Phil turned curiously.

"Search and Destroy"

The two went quiet and stared at him for a second.

"What category are you in?" Wilbur piped up from his place at the counter.

"Deadly, cat. 9. Destructive, cat. 7." Tommy shoved toast into his mouth and turned away.

The group just stared at him for a few more minutes before Phil coughed, and the group turned towards him.

"We should head to the Association. They have better tech to train with." Phil placed his cup in the sink.

"Can I invite a friend?"

"Sure, two if you'd like."

Tommy nodded and pulled his phone out from his back pocket. He pulled open the group chat.

** Gremlin **

_ @Geo @Tubbs you wanna go invade the hero association w/ me? _

** Tubbs **

_??? _

** Geo **

_ Incognito? _

** Gremlin **

_ Ye _

** Geo **

_ Fuck ya _

** Tubbs **

_ O sure theb _

** Gremlin **

_ Meet us outside the sbi is with me _

Tommy looked up from his phone, "They said they'll meet us outside the building."

"Who?" Wilbur looked up from pulling his shoes on.

"My friends George and Toby." 

The group nodded, and together they all walked out of the apartment and down to the ground floor. Phil led the group, and a few minutes later, they arrived at the Association building. Wilbur looked back at him curiously as Tommy scanned the crowd moving past the building.

He glanced around before spotting Tubbo and George standing a few feet away from them.

"George! Toby!" Tommy shouted over the crowd and waved the two over.

"Tommy!" Tubbo wrapped Tommy in a hug excitedly.

The two were in regular clothes, George in a sweater and jeans and Tubbo in a t-shirt and shorts. George ruffled Tommy's hair before turning to the group.

"You must be Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. Great to finally meet you." George shook Phil's hand and squinted from under his sunglasses.

"Great to meet you. George was it?" Phil asked as he led the group into the association.

"Yeah, George."

The S.B.I greeted the person at the front desk before leading them down a flight of stairs. Techno opened the door to a wide training area with matted floors and weapon shelves.

Wilbur picked a few sets of clothes and handed them to the rest of the group. They stepped into a separate locker room to change into the flexible clothing.

"Alright, what do you want to start with?" Phil looked at Techno.

"Wait, I wanna see if I can still.." George pulled the groaned Tommy to the middle of the mats.

They shuffled into a loose fighting stance, and Tommy moved forward to strike. In a flash, George gripped his wrist and rotated around to toss Tommy over his shoulder. Tommy shrieked as George slammed him onto the mats.

Phil choked, and the rest of the S.B.I gasped slightly. Tubbo cheered and clapped from the corner.

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy cheered from the floor.

George just laughed and helped Tommy back to his feet. Phil looked a weird blend of mortified and slight amazed.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Tubbo asked.

"We were planning on doing power training," Techno said slowly.

"Mmm. I'm assuming you don't know our powers?" George piped up from the mats he collapsed onto.

"We know Tommy's categories." Phil sputtered.

"Here." George grabbed a knife from the weapon rack and tossed it to Tommy.

He caught the blade and watched George pull out a pack of mint from his pocket. He grabbed one and tossed it in the air. Time slowed down as a single thread appeared in the air. Tommy flicked his wrist to send the blade soaring through the air. The edge sliced the mint in half before lodging itself into the far wall.

Techno's eyes  _ very slightly _ widened as the two pieces of mint bounced on the ground. Tommy stumbled slightly, and Tubbo had to stand to help ground him. He shook the pressure from his ears and moved to sit down.

"What's happening here?" Two people stepped into the training room.

"Dream. Sapnap. This is Tommy and some of his friends." Wilbur explained.

"That was an impressive power, kid." Sapnap walked farther into the room.

The rest of the room didn't notice, but Tommy could see the palpable tension radiating off George and Tubbo. George got to his feet just to lean against the wall to Tommy's left.

"What about you two? Got anything impressive to show?" Dream piped up for the first time.

George just squinted behind his sunglasses, and Tubbo shifted his feet.

"You should let George shoulder-throw you, Dream." Techno seemed to tease.

Dream stared before tilted his head, "Tiny gogy can shoulder-throw people?"

Tommy watched George mouth Gogy before glaring at Dream's masked face. He wasn't wearing the porcelain mask, but he was where a white face mask with a crudely draw smiley.

"Why don't you come here so I can show you?" George smirked angrily.

A few minutes of George and Dream just staring at each other passed, and suddenly Dream was rushing George. George easily side-stepped Dream's punch and grabbed his wrist. Just like with Tommy, George rotated to toss Dream over his shoulder and slam him into the mats.

Tommy and Tubbo burst out laughing, and they folded over to clutch their chests. Dream just choked as the air left his lungs from being tossed. George stood to brush the hair from his face and glare at Dream.

Fixing his crooked glasses, George looked the rest of the room over, "Is that what you wanted?"

Techno raised a thumbs-up in George's direction as Wilbur collapsed into cackles next to him. Phil huffed a laugh and glanced at the gaping Sapnap.

Techno and George spent half an hour walking Tommy and Tubbo through basic self-defense moves. Tommy had to make himself look bad at the techniques. Dream and George continued to tease/argue with each other the entire time they ran through moves.

At some point, Tommy leaned over to Tubbo as Dream seemed to flirt more than arguing and ask if he saw the flirting too. Tubbo nodded sagely as George fired back the same way.

The morning turned into the late afternoon and the S.B.I decided to stop the training for the day. Tommy and Tubbo smirked as they saw Dream slip George something, and George walk back over to them with a blush on his face.

Tommy said goodbye as Tubbo and George split up from the rest of the group to head out. The S.B.I + Tommy headed back to the apartments. Once they got home, Tommy disappeared into his room to give any information he swiped at The Association to the group chat. George thanked him, and Tommy realized he was acting as a mole now.

But the S.B.I seemed to understand the pain and anger against The Association. Being a mole and manipulating the heroes would hurt them in the long run. He didn't want to hurt them. Why?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time for more mental crises!!! We're slowly introducing D.I.C.e to the other heroes. ALSO, don't worry romance is NOT a main part of this story. It's more to the side to sprinkle in some drama for the future. Good night! We are nearing the end of the story. Are you excited? Using Tubbo's real name feels weird so I tried not to that much.
> 
> YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A HAPPY FLUFFY CHAPTER WELL YOU WERE WRONG  
> Word Count: 1,306


	8. The Abuse Inside

Tommy didn't sleep that night. The S.B.I looked like they agreed with what D.I.C.e was saying. If they agreed that The Association was corrupt, then why were they still working for them?

Glancing over, Tommy noted the time, 3:33 am, and got up to pull on day clothes. He didn't grab his suit or bag, instead just grabbing his phone and leaving.

The reception was almost entirely empty, only the lady at the desk there and some cleaners. The streets were dim, and barely anyone walked by. Tommy pulled his hood up and started walking to the hideout.

The hideout was shadowy, and only distant rooms had their lights on. He headed to the back where Bad, Niki, George, and Eret usually shot the shit. Walking in: the group was sat around a dark table playing poker.

Niki looked up as soon as the door opened. She tilted her head at the worried expression on his face.

Bad had his two pairs of wings unfurled behind him, and his halo pulsed with light above his head. Eret's more arachnid attributes were on full display, his eight eyes and four of his eight arms. Looking closely, Tommy noticed some parts of George would sink away slightly into bright blue code before coming back together. Niki's raincloud above her head rumbled as Niki became nervous.

"I... I don't know what to do." Tommy plopped down onto a fifth chair.

Eret reached forward to grab all the cards to deal Tommy in, "What are you confused about?"

"The S.B.I seemed to agree with what we were saying when we tagged the walls." Tommy took his handful of cards.

The group stared before George cleared his throat, "Tommy, do you love them?"

"I've only known them for two weeks! How could I..."

The group went silent out of some blend of pity and respect as Tommy took a few minutes to respond.

"They've done so much but so little. Is it pitiful that a group of people who gave me basic respect has done more than everyone I've ever lived with?"

Bad clinked his chips, "Tommy, you're long overdue for some familial love."

The rest nodded.

"But seriously, if some of the heroes understand the outside abuse, imagine the abuse from the inside," Eret spoke up as he placed a card down.

The air grew heavy with ozone as Niki's cloud sparkled with lightning. Eret rubbed their hand on Niki's shoulder to calm her.

"I can't even imagine how awful they must be treated. They are not our enemies. Those assholes on The Association Council are." Niki tapped her fingernails after slamming her cards down.

"What are we gonna do?" Tommy looked up.

Bad and George shared a look before George spook up, "If we can somehow get them to our side, we might be able to win. For now, we should stick to speaking out and art."

The group continued to play and talk for a while before Bad looked at the time.

"Tommy! It's almost five AM! You need to go home!"

Tommy swore and headed out to the sound of Bad telling him to watch his language. He ran the few blocks back to the apartment and up to the house.

Gently opening the door, Tommy pattered in quietly. He made his way up to his room and opened the door to an open and untouched room. Slipping into bed, Tommy passed out soon after.

Phil didn't like to say he was a paranoid man, but Wilbur and Techno liked to disagree. He was a father above anything. So when he got told there was an emergency moving of a foster kid, he immediately held out an arm to catch him. 

Tommy was so much like Techno and Wilbur, but also so unlike them. He was quiet but brash and calculative. He looked like he wanted to speak back against Wilbur's teasing and Techno's intimidation, but it seemed like Phil's title as 'Father' stopped him.

Tommy made him nervous with how much he seemed to not care about his wellbeing.

When Phil heard Tommy's door opening and closing in the middle of the night, he jumped to his feet. Stepping out into the hallway, he caught Tommy walking out of the apartment.

Instead of following, Phil walked back up to Tommy's room. He opened the door to look around Tommy's messy room. He felt bad about snooping, but his anxiety propelled him forward. Stepping over clothing piles, his foot bumped against a thicker fabric.

He kneeled to pull out a bright red and white suit. Unfurling it, Phil gasped at the suit of the supervillain, Prophet. Racking his brain, Phil finally connected the pieces of Tommy's second life.

But Tommy was no villain. He was a hero to the abused and mistreated. Phil would keep his secret as long as he could help the 'villains' take down The Hero Association.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a more dialog heavy chapter. He knows O.O Phil's bout to go apeshit!!! Good for him! We are getting into some big stuff! HE SAID THE TITLE OOOO  
> Word Count: 811


	9. The Reveal?

Tommy was going to vomit from the amount of audacity from this bitch. Like an idiot, Tommy accidentally made the rest of D.I.C.e meet up with the heroes. It wasn't on purpose, and it was over a span of a few days. And during this, the other D.I.C.e members teased him relentlessly.  


Bad had walked him to The Hero Association and suddenly got roped into a conversation with the hero Skeppy. Eret and Niki went to deliver him lunch and got pulled into a gossip session with Fundy and Ranboo. Minx and Quackity arrived to pick him up before Schlatt roasted Minx, and she quickly responded with Quackity backing her up.

The entirety of the S.B.I's other hero friends had gotten to know him and his friends. While this went down, D.I.C.e continued to shit-talk and tag the city.

That's when everything went sideways.

It started as a joke and another tag. Tommy was on the roof of The Hero Association spraying another painting when some D-tier hero came to stop him. He started with teasing and easily dodging his attacks, but soon it divulged into Tommy evading for his life. The hero's power was some form of spike throwing ability where he could summon them to toss.

He was barely able to escape, but one of his spikes clipped his side as he ran. Blood dripped down his legs as he stumbled across the city. At some point, Tommy couldn't run any longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Phil sprinting over as he stood on the edge of the apartment building.

Tommy felt his legs begin to buckle, and he collapsed onto one knee. He heard Bad screaming his name from behind him.

Phil got there first, "Tommy!"

The world paused as Phil shot a hand up to cover his mouth, and the rest of the S.B.I, who arrived quickly, look confused. Bad halted while moving Tommy to lean against him.

Tommy reached a hand up to pull his mask from his head and spit up blood onto the concrete. Techno and Wilbur gasped.

"Please, we can help him." Phil stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Bad lifted a hand, holding a blade towards the hero.

As Tommy passed out, he felt Bad's wings unfurl and the rush of magic swirl around him.

Waking up, Tommy felt the rush of Bad's magic, stuttering nervously. He peeled open his eyes to see Bad standing over Tommy with a sad expression.

"Hey, you muffin-head." Bad brushed hair from Tommy's eyes.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but only coughing racked his system. Calming his breaths with Bad's help, he noticed that the room wasn't as empty as he thought.

The S.B.I, Ranboo, Schlatt, Fundy, Skeppy, and Sapnap all stood towards the entrance of the medbay. Most of D.I.C.e was there; the only people missing were George and Minx. The S.B.I all looked some form of worried.

Techno lifted his head, "We need to talk about moving forward."

Tommy chugged the bottle of water Quackity handed him, "I feel like we're missing some people."

This time, the room turned towards Sapnap, "Dream, uh, didn't believe us when we talked about how bad The Association is. He stayed behind, but we  _ can  _ get him here."

"How are we gonna do that?" Ranboo leaned forward in his seat.

"Good old fashion kidnapping?" Techno smirked.

Sapnap paused before sighing and nodding. Tommy burst out laughing, and the rest of the room followed.

"Where's George and Minx?" Tubbo looked up from leaning against Tommy's bed.

"Minx is out on recon because George asked for back up with something," Quackity answered.

After Bad sat down to do another wash of his magic, the group all moved to the hideout's living room. Tommy sat between the S.B.I, and Phil ran his fingers through his ruffled hair. They were just quietly talking amongst themselves when Minx came slamming into the room.

She was covered in blood and bruises and was panting loudly.

"George... They grabbed him." She coughed out as Bad shot to his feet to support her.

"What?" The room shouted.

"It was The Association. They said something about his tech, and they grabbed him." Minx lowered her head.

The room freaked out as multiple people jumped to their feet as Bad and Niki helped Minx to the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooooOo. I don't really know what to put here without accidentally spoiling the next few chapters but I hope you liked today's chapter. Phil fucking spilled the secret dude. Not a pro gamer move but now most of the heroes are on D.I.C.e's side!! That first line was spur of the moment but I think it fits lmaooo.  
> Word Count: 713


	10. His Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew George couldn't actually see him, but the horrified expression on his face enraged him.

Dream leaned against a brick wall, mulling over Sapnap's and his arguments. Sapnap explained that he met D.I.C.e in person and that The Hero Association was corrupt. He  _ really  _ got pissed when Sapnap brought up George.

"Dream, they are killing people!"

"They saved my life, Sapnap!"

"What about George?"

Dream whipped around to glare, "What about George?"

"He is literally in D.I.C.e!"

Dream didn't respond for a second, "Your lying."

"No! I'm not! Tommy and Tubbo are in D.I.C.e too! All of the people Tommy brought here are in D.I.C.e!"

"Then they can get the fuck out of my life! You too, for all I care!" Dream shouted back.

"Call me when you change your fucking mind!"

The conversation ended after that, with Dream storming off. He stood in the back alley of The Hero Association, contemplating Sapnap's argument. He looked up to spot the large mural that had been spraypainted by Prophet.

After reading the quotes multiple times, he headed back into the building to grab his phone. Pattering down the tiled hallway, he bumped into one of the council members.

"Dream! Just the person I wanted to see. We caught a villain who has access to some big tech. We might be able to upgrade your suit."

Dream nodded absentmindedly at the words.

"He's down there if you want to interrogate him or something."

In response, he forced a smile and pushed past and down the corridor. He walked past the two-way mirror wall that held the villain.

Horror dawned on his face as he spotted George sitting strapped in a chair. He seemed very out of it, and parts of him drifted off into code as scientists poked and prodded. He watched George start to scream as the scientist zapped him with a kind of energy.

His ears pounded as George seemed to catch his gaze through the wall. He knew George couldn't see him, but the desperation in his eyes cut him deep.

Raising a fist, Dream slammed his hand into the glass and watched with satisfaction as shards rained down to the floor. The scientists halted the experiment and whipped around to gawk. He smirked and felt his power wash over him as one of the scientists tried to fight him. Gripped the man's hair, he tossed him aside and into the wall. The wall collapsed from the power behind the throw.

The other scientists cowered while he unhooked George from the machinery. Scooping hands underneath his back and legs, Dream carried him out of the building. He felt George curl into his grip as Dream leaped up to the top of a building and ran across the city.

Once they were a safe distance from The Association, Dream kneeled to put George down and pull out his phone. The phone rang three times before Sapnap answered.

"Finally come to your senses?"

He felt George reach up towards the phone. Dream put it on speaker and held it out.

"Hello." George rasped.

"GEORGE." Multiple voices crackled from the phone.

"George, it's been two days; are you okay?" Sapnap's voice cut through.

"I got him out." Dream answered.

"WHAT? DREAM?" More voices cut in.

"WHERE am I going!?" Dream shouted back.

"Oh! I'll send you my location!" Sapnap spoke up.

"Get a medic ready." Dream said before hanging up abruptly.

Reach back down, Dream picked George back up and starting walking as George pulled up the GPS.

"Thank you." George leaned his forehead on Dream's shoulder.

"No... problem." Dream choked out as his face lit aflame.

They walked for about ten more minutes when they finally reached the hideout. Dream blinked at how abandoned it looked. Glancing at the nodding George, he headed over to the door. George reached out a hand to press a code into the keypad.

The door unlocked, and Dream pushed through and into a long hallway. He heard a group of approaching footsteps. Looking up, he spotted Sapnap, the S.B.I, and the rest of D.I.C.e running over. Bad waved his hand to lead Dream down to a medbay area.

Setting George down in the cot, Dream moved to step back. George's hand shot up to take Dream's hand, but Dream was being beckoned away. He let his hand fall out of George's with a sad expression as he got pulled out of the room.

He got led to a room with a large table in the middle with multiple papers on it.

"We are going to slaughter these people." He growled.

"I think that's the first time I agree with you." Techno huffed as he stepped in.

"Listen, I like the optimism, but I think we would be snooping down to their level by doing that," Tommy spoke up from the corner as he placed an ice pack on his side.

"HOLY SHIT! THE PEOPLE ARE RIOTING!" Tubbo slammed into the room with an excited shout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop-. See guys he's fine! I would never kill off a character... (The multiple other stories where I killed off characters stare at me angrily.)... This is where the little bit of dnf comes in but I probably won't add anymore after this. Maybe a background sentence but yeah. Intelligent Tommyinnit? Already exists bruh. I'm still getting used to writing Dream so he might be OOC.
> 
> Word count: 815


	11. The Finale + Epilogue

"People are swarming The Association with signs!" Tubbo shouted excitedly while pulling his mask off.

"They're shouting and chanting!"

"Why? What did they see that made them go rioting?" Wilbur stepped forward quizzically.

"They must have seen the murals! Then Dream busting George out had to have been the final straw." Tommy and Tubbo shouted excitedly.

The room cheered together as Eret reached over to click on the news. The news reporter was droning on about the riots, and the camera suddenly switched to a recording of the crowds.

"We should get out there." Ranboo's voice chirped from the back.

Multiple people shouted in agreement, but Dream looked up, "I'm... probably gonna stay behind."

"Yeah, you gotta stay with your  _ boyfriend _ ." Sapnap drew out the 'o' as he walked out of the room.

Tommy's chest heaved with excited laughter as he watched the videos of the people. He launched himself into Techno's open arms, and he winced as he felt tears start to fall.

The rest of the room trickled out as Wilbur and Phil walked back over to the sobbing Tommy. Phil rubbed a hand on Tommy's back, and Wilbur ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. Techno squeezed him as the tears slowed to a stop.

"I'm sorry," Tommy whispered tiredly.

"Don't apologize, mate." Phil smiled softly.

"We're  _ finally  _ changing the world." Tommy turned to smirk.

Wilbur raised his hands to cheer before the group headed out to see the marching. Tommy made sure his suit was on tight before grabbing his grappling hook and swing off. Phil chuckled as he spread his wings and took off to follow the group charging through the city.

While swinging through the streets, Tommy waved to Ranboo, who teleported past him. Quackity flew past, his golden wings glowing with fire. He spotted a few other members of the group but kept his attention on keeping balanced on his grappling hook.

The group landed on the platform above The Association's doors. The protesters cheered at their arrival and raised their signs higher; the police on the edges of the square blanched at the collective group of villains and heroes.

"We are D.I.C.e! We are here to get justice for the abuse this so-called Hero Association boasts about!" Tommy raised a fist to yell.

The council members exited the front doors only to be jeered at by the surrounding people. The members just glared around before throwing insults back at the crowds.

The screens on the front side of the skyscraper crackled to life as the D.I.C.e logo flashed onscreen. Suddenly all of the electronic billboards glowed with the logo. After the logo disappeared, all of the lights in the city, streetlamps, billboards, and skyscrapers, shut off completely. It drowned the already night dark city even more into darkness.

The billboard and screens cut back on to show Dream and George, leaning back in their chairs and smirking. George had pulled his signature goggles back on before starting up.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." At George's words, the crowd cheered impossibly louder.

"You know... I used to believe that The Hero Association was helping people." Dream spoke up to the now booing crowd.

"But after meeting people affected by those assholes and recognizing the abuse I went through, I realized they are the villains. Not us."

Dream and George reached up to pull off their masks and goggles. The crowd screeched happily in response.

"Tonight, we speak to you, not as villains, but as people like you." George leaned against his folded hands as his heterochromatic eyes came into view.

"Down with The Association!" D.I.C.e, The S.B.I, Dream, and all the other heroes that came together cheered as a group.

The protesters repeated the phrase as the police swarmed the council members.

The council members fought back for a second before one of them lifted their hand to let out a shrill whistle. Multiple D-list heroes launched onto the scene to shove the police away and start attacking.

Tommy leaped down to deflect an attack heading for the crowds of people. The rest of D.I.C.e jumped into the fray. Tommy moved to where the police were.

"These people are in danger! Do we have permission to use extreme force?" Tommy shouted over the screams.

The police captain kneeled to catch his breath before looking Tommy over, "They will kill people. Take them down with any means necessary."

Tommy nodded with a smirk before shooting off. He tugged Tubbo out of the way of an attack, and the two stood back-to-back. Tommy was too busy deflecting a spike attack to notice the villain coming closer with electricity crackling on his hands.

Whipping around, Tommy gasped as he spotted the villain only a foot away. He tilted his head as gold spread across the villain's legs, binding him in place. He spotted a face he hadn't seen in ten years.

"DEO!" Tommy cheered as the masked man clasped his shoulder in a hug.

"Come on, Toms! Power up!" Deo tapped the tarot symbol before bouncing off to trap more people.

Tommy turned back towards Tubbo, who was swiping at villains and melting their attacks. He tapped Tubbo's shoulder and motioned towards the symbols.

Together, the two grabbed at the cards and pulled them from their chests. They unfolded into normal-sized cards and crackled with power. He watched as Tubbo's card, The Fool, molded into a staff. A gray blade shot out from the top, and Tubbo twirled his halberd before launching back into battle.

Tommy didn't get any fancy medieval-looking weapons, his card molded into blades he was only starting to learn to use. Gripping the fan-shaped blades, Tommy's nerves melted away as power coursed through his veins.

Instead of slowing down, time completely halted for Tommy. He twisted around to aim through the scope that crackled to life around his left eye. He plucked one of the blades from the sticks of the fan.

The first toss clipped a villain to a wall.

The second toss planted a blade in a villain's thigh.

The third toss stopped a villain from powering up.

The fourth toss got a council member stuck against the wall.

The fifth toss clipped another villain to a wall.

Pressure started to build in Tommy's ears, so he let time come back to normal speed. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Techno slamming a villain who had been grabbing a little girl into the pavement.

Phil landed next to him to swipe a villain away from him. Tommy lifted a hand to give Phil a thumbs up. Phil placed a hand on the back of Tommy's neck and pulled him into a hug. He glanced around to see Bad and Skeppy fighting side-by-side. Bad's four wings were unfolded, and Skeppy was throwing his crystal spikes around.

More police arrived on the scene to pick up the taken down villains. Soon enough, all the villains and council members were hauled away by police, under the protection of Minx's power-canceling forcefields.

D.I.C.e headed back to the hideout only to be met with Dream and George laying out tons of takeout. The group of 17 all settled down at the table to chow down on the cheap Chinese food.

Tommy and Tubbo leaned against each other and screamed along with the radio they had pulled out. Tommy swung his head around as the song picked up.

Later that night, when Phil led him, Techno, and Wilbur back to the apartment, Tommy got sat down at the dining room table.

"Tommy, I know you've only been with us for about three or four weeks-" Phil started.

"-a month basically." Wilbur huffed.

"But we would  _ really  _ like to  _ officially  _ add you to our family." Phil placed a packet of papers in front of him.

__

_ 'Certification of Adoption' _

Tommy stared at the glaring words at the top of the page. He felt tears well up in his eyes. His vision blurred, and he leaned forward to cry into his hands. Three hands were placed on his shoulders to comfort him.

"I love you, guys," Tommy whispered as he got pulled into the group of also crying S.B.I.

"It's not the S.B.I + Tommy anymore. Now it's just The S.B.I." Techno joked as he squeezed Tommy.

"Lies! You guys are part of D.I.C.e now!" Tommy shouted happily.

\---

Epilogue

Okay, so, yeah, D.I.C.e ultimately did disburse as the members left to pursue their dreams.

Tommy did join the S.B.I, after all, and switch his hero name to just Tommy.

Tubbo spent some time among the S.B.I, before creating his own team consisting of him, Ranboo, Fundy, Niki, Eret, and Quackity.

George went back into computer programming as a career after moving in with Dream.

After moving in with George, Dream helped with the legal side of taking down The Hero Association.

Bad moved in with Skeppy and opened up his small business alongside him.

Niki worked alongside Tubbo and the hero group he had made. On her off time, she worked in Bad's corner bakery.

Minx continued to take down villains with her forcefields. She also continued to torment Schlatt whenever they passed each other in the field.

Sapnap worked alongside Dream with taking down The Association and getting insider references.

Deo fought alongside Tommy went the passed each other but he ultimately moved home to retire from hero work.

Tommy was adopted after a very long eight months.

After sixteen horrible years alone and abandoned, he had  **_ finally _ ** found his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA Let's go! Let's fucking go! Finished this motherfucker! I tried to give Tubbo some spotlight because I feel like he's been in the background for so long. I'm pretty proud of how far this story has come! I hope you all enjoyed it as well!! I once again don't know what to put here! Every kudos, comment, and bookmark has been so appreciated from you all!! <3 <3
> 
> Word Count: 1,586


End file.
